A Spark, A Prime, A Matrix, & A Love Like No Other
by werewolfgirl44
Summary: Set during RotF right after Megatron kidnaps Sam, Leo, & Mikaela from the college Sam has a secret that he must keep at all cost. But after Optimus' death will he be able to continue to keep the secret? He has to keep a secret, save the planet, save his friend, and save his love. The question is who is the friend and who is the love? And most importantly-what is the secret?
1. Chapter 1: The Secret and a Death

**A Spark, A Prime, A Matrix, & A Love Like No Other**

**A/N—First of all, the disclaimer on all noticeable material. I do not own Transformers no matter how much I'd enjoy that. If I did Ironhide, the Twins (both sets) would still be alive and the awful government from the 4****th****movie would never have happened. Second of all, I was inspired while rewatching RotF. This is what came of that. And lastly, even though I totally ship Sam/Mikaela this is an Optimus/Sam story. I hope everyone enjoys; please review and drop me any ideas or prompts you would like to see. Thanks everyone! ****JJJ**

/Comm. Lines/

"English"

Bond.:

**Chapter 1: The Secret and a Death**

Sam's POV

I can't believe we escaped from the 10 foot tongued bitch just to get taken by a decepticon and basically became a hand-wrapped present to Megatron. When I felt the little crab tentacle monster go into my brain and saw them projecting the images I was terrified everyone would find out my secret. I knew if Megatron found out he would use it against Optimus and me, and I knew it would hurt Mikaela. I had to keep my secret no matter what. I had to protect Optimus.

"Boy, tell me where my weakling brother is and give me the location and I may spare you, insect." Megatron said as he held my arms down.

"Never! I'll never betray Optimus to you. Do what you want but you'll never get the information from me!" I screamed at him. I knew I was probably going to die but at least I would die with honor and dignity knowing I didn't sell out my friends. I just hoped Mikaela and Leo would be able to get out alright.

"So be it fleshling; today you die!" Megatron shouted as he raised his canon and aimed at my face. However, before he could fire there was a crash through the roof and Optimus dropped down and then another crash through the wall and Bumblebee came in.

As Optimus and Bumblebee engaged the decepticons while we made a run for it. By the time I made it outside Bumblebee had took off with Mikaela and Leo and I heard Optimus call my name and ran and jumped in before he took off as well.

After a few minutes I was sure we had made a clean escape.

"I think we lost them Big Guy." Evidently I spoke to soon cause as I finished talking a blast hit Optimus' side and I felt him transform around me grabbing me out of the air before letting me go in the grass. As I got up I heard Optimus yell at me to hide and ran into the trees.

I watched from my vantage point and saw Optimus winning and then I heard Starscream and Megatron coming for me. I knew I had to run or I'd die. I ran and before I knew it there was a blast that lifted me in the air and I went sailing with Optimus who had took the brunt of the blast. After I landed I quickly hid under the roots of and fallen tree and implored Optimus to get up and fight.

"Optimus, you have to get up; you have to fight. Please Optimus GET UP!" I shouted as he rose and began to take on all the decepticons. He took one out and one was severely injured. I saw Starscream retreating like the coward he is and Optimus turned to look for me.

"Sam!? Where are you?" I saw Megatron coming and before I could even open my mouth to warm him, Megatron had impaled him with his sword before shooting his chest out. Effectively blowing out his spark. I felt a horrible pain in my heart that only got worse as Optimus spoke his last words while looking at me.

"Sam…run...ru—"He had gave his spark for me. As I looked around I saw Bee and the other autobots arrive. If only they had been a few minutes sooner. I dimly heard Ratchet order Bee to get me and the others out of there and stumbled over to the car. As I got in I turned around and looked at Optimus' fallen form until I couldn't see him anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath and a Breakup

**Chapter 2: The Aftermath and a Breakup**

Sam POV

Bumblebee pulled up to some abandoned warehouse with the twins—Skids and Mudflap—on his tail. We all climbed out of the car and Mikaela followed the autobots around back while I went inside and slide down with my head in my hands. All I could see was the spark going out and watch over and over again as Optimus died behind my eyelids. It was like my mind was stuck in a continuous loop and nothing I tried would make it stop. Although I deserved to be haunted by this cause it was my fault. I reached up and rubbed at the ache in my chest where I felt the pain when Optimus' spark went out.

As Leo's voice began to break through the turmoil my mind was in I got up and headed outside where I could suffer in silence but the idiot followed me. I couldn't believe his nerve! How dare he complain about any of this. It wasn't like he had to watch anyone he cared about die, he wasn't in—no, no, no Sam stop that thought right there. I reached out and grabbed Leo's cellphone and threw it against the brick wall before proceeding to stomp it to pieces.

"SHUT UP LEO! Isn't this what you wanted? The big scoop on the alien robots? Well now you have it. Shut up complaining or leave! I don't have time to deal with your problems—which are absolutely insignificant compared to the fact that I just watched someone that meant something to me die in my place. I don't have the emotional capacity to listen to your bitching right now. Please just leave me alone. I want to be alone for a while!" I said as I tried to stop myself from crying over Optimus. I knew deep down that I was wrong to be mad at Leo, because he didn't know any better but I just couldn't help it. I was emotionally drained and ready to snap.

I went back in the building and found a dark corner to sit in until I felt up for company.

After a few hours had passed and it had gotten dark I went outside to face the metaphorical music that was Bumblebee.

"If you hate me Bee I'll understand. I messed up and it's my fault he's gone. I'm so sorry." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck and waited for the rebuke I deserved.

"You are the person I care about most in this world. If there's anything you need I won't be far away." Bumblebee's radio crackled to life as he spoke through it.

"It's my fault. I'm going to give myself up and then maybe everyone else will be okay." I looked back as I heard Bumblebee transforming and sat down in the dirt.

"We-we've got to stick together. His sacrifice will not have been in vain! If you give up everything we've worked for will be gone in a day." The more Bee talked the more I knew he was right. Optimus wouldn't want me to give up he would want us to keep fighting.

"Okay Bee, okay. You win we'll look for help tomorrow. We can try to track down that Robocop guy Leo told me about. I'll ask Leo about it tomorrow, I'm going to go try and catch some sleep now." I turned and walked back to the factory and once inside I looked out the window and saw Leo walking back into the compound and bickering with the twins.

The next day we went to see Robocop and surprise, surprise Robocop was Simmons. We learned a bunch of new information from Simmons and Mikaela's little decepticon Wheelie. We now knew where to go to get help from a seeker to decode the symbols in my head. After we met Jetfire we learned the whole backstory about the original 7 primes from him and learned he had brought us to Egypt to find the matrix. This was the one thing that might be able to bring Optimus back from the Well of All Sparks. He gave us the riddle and we were on our way.

That night while we were sleeping at the ruins in Egypt, Mikaela came an sat with me for a long overdue talk.

"Sam I love you, and you are a great guy, but I'm not _in _love with you. When I say I love you I mean it more as a sister loves her brother; than a wife loves her husband. I'm sorry if this hurts you but I feel like I'm in love with someone else. Can you understand?" Mikaela was clearly worried about how I would react but in all honestly I was completely relieved.

"I understand Mikaela. I was worried I was the only one who felt that way and I really didn't want to hurt you. I'm in love with someone too." As I said that I raised my hand and rubbed at my chest where I could the phantom pain from before.

"Sam it's okay, and I'm so, so, so sorry about Optimus. I know he meant the world to you." Mikaela said as she hugged me tight. I looked up at the stars when it suddenly hit me. I knew where the matrix was.

I rushed down to get Simmons before going back to the roof.

"I've figured it out Simmons. 'When dawn alights the dagger tips; three kings will reveal the doorway.' Those stars there that's Orion's Belt—also known as the 'three kings'. It's like an arrow from the sky pointing us where to go. Simmons call Lennox and give him the coordinates. Have him bring Optimus' body and once I retrieve the matrix I'm going to try to revive Optimus with it. Tell him o bring the autobots and all the NEST and backup support he can, I have a feeling we're going to need it." After I finished my explanation I hurried to get to Bee while the others followed me. Simmons quickly relayed the coordinates to Bee and we were out of there as fast as bee could drive.

Simmons called NEST and they were on the way but we still needed to hurry if we were going to make it. We had to retrieve the matrix, but that was the easy part. The hard part would be getting to Optimus.

As soon as Bumblebee pulled up to the temple where the matrix was believed to be I ran in with everyone hot on my heels. When I walked in I was crushed to see…absolutely nothing. Then to make matter worse the twins decided now was the time for a knockdown, drag out fight. When they crashed into the wall beside where I had been sitting contained none other than the grave of the Primes'.

Once Bee shot a whole in the wall that I could fit through I rushed inside with Mikaela and Simmons right behind me. As I saw the matrix for the first time I crouched down and just looked at it for a few minutes as the ache in my heart lessened at the thought of Optimus alive again.

As I lifted the matrix up a few inches with my fingertips, it just suddenly disintegrated into dust and I felt like I'd been sucker punched in the heart.

"It'll be okay Sam. Maybe it was just never meant to be." Mikaela said in a effort to try and calm my guilty tendencies.

"NO! No, I didn't come all this way for it to just end here like that. (I began to bag the matrix dust) This is going to work, and you know why? Everyone wants me for what I know and I know this is going to work." I said as I tied off my magic matrix dust so I wouldn't lose any.

"Sam how are you so sure that it's going to work?" Mikaela asked incredulous.

"It's going to work because I believe it." I said as I grab the dust and ran out to see a flare going up where the NEST team had landed with the autobots and Optimus.

Now I just had to get to him and avoid losing the dust or getting hurt. If only something in my life was ever that simple.


End file.
